


Lightning

by klutzy_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When an injured Daniel returns from Atlantis, a worried Vala rushes to his side.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lightning

After a wheelchair-bound Daniel came through the gate, he was immediately whisked to the infirmary - Vala found him there after accidentally getting waylaid by bureaucratic bullshit. “How are you?” She turned to face Carolyn. “How is he?”

“I’m fine, Vala. Everything hurts but I’m fine.”

“Carolyn?” Vala pressed.

Carolyn snorted and tried to hide it in a fake cough - neither of them bought it. “He’ll recover in time but is likely going to be in pain for a while. He’s lucky in that muscle pain is the only lingering health issue he’s dealing with. Rest and take care of yourself, Daniel.”

He smiled at her. “Will do. Thanks, Carolyn.”

She waved him off. “It’s nothing - Doctor Keller and her team did all the work.” Then she left them alone to go check on another patient.

He patted the bed, wincing. “Get up here,” he encouraged Vala.

She eyed him skeptically. “I don’t want to hurt you, darling.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I just want the woman I love by my side.”

Vala melted. “You can’t just say shit like that and turn me into a puddle of goo,” she chided. She was terrified of accidentally hurting him even further and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain.

“Please?”

She sighed and shot him a death glare. “You can’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?” he asked, trying to play innocent.

“Don’t play dumb.” But Vala had missed him so much when he was in Atlantis, and panicked upon learning of his injuries from Landry. He was a walking disaster sometimes and it scared the shit out of her, even though Jack told her not to worry. Apparently, Daniel had died way too many times for him to start freaking out about every little incident that caused bodily injury. In her opinion, he was a little too blase about it even though she knew how much this team cared for each other (and Vala felt the exact same way about them). 

“Vala, come on.” She still looked worried that he was going to die even though she had now seen him in person, and Daniel understood - he still had nightmares sometimes about her burning to death. That trauma never really went away.

“Fine, you win.” She took off her shoes and carefully got up on the bed. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, Daniel.”

“I will,” he vowed. He hissed then grimaced in pain when she accidentally touched him, which caused Vala to freeze.

“Should I get off the bed?” 

“Not even close.” He flashed her a smile as she scooted up the bed and leaned against him, hoping she wouldn’t cause him any further harm.

“Tell me at any point if you’re uncomfortable or hurting, Daniel. Don’t fuck around with this,” Vala ordered.

“I feel better already,” he admitted. Every part of his body ached but at least the shoulder she was leaning on wasn’t hurting too badly - Daniel could cope for the time being.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” This woman had lit up his life and changed everything for the better, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it at first. They still argued, don’t get him wrong, but at least it wasn’t because of the sexual tension crackling between them. 

Vala tried to calm her body down and relax for the first time since learning of Daniel’s accident but couldn’t quite will that to happen yet. Seeing him had gone a long way, however. She couldn’t wait until he was well enough to be discharged so she could take care of him at home. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

Daniel ran a finger through her hair and immediately regretted it. But he was grateful when Cam dropped by for a quick visit. “Can you get me something from a drawer in my room?” he whispered.

Cam nodded. “Of course I can - whatever you need,” he whispered back.

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up and just get what I need.”

“What the fuck do you need then?” 

Daniel relayed it to him in a deeper whisper then ushered his friend away, thankful Vala had slept through the conversation. When Cam returned minutes later, he threw the tiny box at his friend without thinking about it. Daniel caught the box and groaned. “Fuck,” he whisper-yelled, shooting a glare at Cam and resisting the urge to tell him to go fuck himself.

“Sorry. Won’t happen again.”

“You’re forgiven but I will get you back for this.”

“Terrifying,” Cam taunted before turning serious. “Good luck with the proposal.”

“Thanks. Now get out of here.” Daniel leaned his head towards the door.

Cam snorted. “I can take a hint.”

“That wasn’t even a hint but whatever.” Daniel waved goodbye to Cam when he left, surprised Vala was still sleeping. But this actually worked in his favor so fuck it. He opened the box, got out the ring with minimal difficulty, then gently slipped it up her finger when he lightly grabbed it. But exhaustion won out for him and he too fell asleep.

He woke about an hour or so later when Vala squealed. He blinked his eyes open, rubbed them, hissed in pain once more, then flashed her a smile. “You’re lucky you’re in pain right now. You surprise proposed when I was sleeping? Daniel!”

Daniel shrugged. “I didn’t have the words so figured I wouldn’t even try. You’re the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I nearly died again without telling you that. Vala, you are the love of my life and I want you to be my wife.”

She let out a sob and tried to pull herself together. “I love you too.”

He beamed then gently kissed her. “Can somebody spring me? I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

She doubted he’d be released any time soon but wisely chose not to ruin the moment. She was engaged to the love of her life - her soulmate - and couldn’t wait to make it official. But for now, Vala couldn’t stop admiring her perfect engagement ring - Daniel knew what she loved and had chosen wisely. 

Daniel still had a ways to go before he recovered but with Vala by his side, he knew it’d be entertaining. And as cliche as it was, he was so happy he could burst. Getting electrocuted had actually worked out for him (he didn’t intend to repeat this experience, however), even though he was still currently in a shitload of pain and couldn’t move without hurting. Vala would help with whatever he needed, no question. He couldn’t wait to marry her.


End file.
